Ricerca  Second Accident
by syntia.amano
Summary: "APA! Lagi-lagi Squalo menghilang!" "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu mencarinya, lagi. Kyouya mengancamku." "Ushishishi, tapi apa bos yakin tidak mencarinya kali ini?"


Title : Ricerca ~ second accident

Summary : "APA? Lagi-lagi Squalo menghilang?" "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu mencarinya, lagi. Kyouya mengancamku." "Ushishishi, tapi apa bos yakin tidak mencarinya kali ini?"

O.O

Syntia : Huwallow minna!

Tsuna : Anoo syntia-san kenapa ada esi... esi...

Syntia : Accident uke Tsuna, sebenarnya gue udah dapet ide ini sebelum nyelesaiin Ricerca tapi jadwal nyelesaiinnya kegeser mulu!

Tsuna : Disclaimer by Amano-sensei. WARNING! Shounen-ai, maybe typo

Syntia : Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"APA? Lagi-lagi Squalo menghilang?"jerit Tsuna saat dia sedang asik berchating ria gara-gara ketularan Gokudera. Dari arah video camera di layar Dino menganggukkan kepala lemah.<p>

"Dia menghilang setelah menyelesaikan misi. Persis seperti dulu,"lesunya.

"Apa dia kembali meninggalkan pesan?"tanya Tsuna yang hyper intuition-nya udah menyala.

"Tidak, kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi HQ. Anak buahnya juga tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Dino, apa kau pikir..."

"Squalo diculik?" Tsuna mengangguk. "Hanya hantu yang bisa melakukannya. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Squalo pasti akan membunuh orang yang menyentuh dirinya selain Xanxus."

"Ya~ karena Squalo kan masochist,"bisik Tsuna. Kalau tiba-tiba Squalo nongol di belakangnya kan GAWAT! "Lalu? Bagaimana tanggapan Xanxus?"tanyanya penasaran. Karena ini kali keduanya Squalo menghilang mungkin Xanxus menganggapnya tidak serius lagi.

"Dengan hyper intuition-mu kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau Xanxus benar-benar sama sekali sudah tidak peduli dengan Squalo." Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"Apa kita harus mencarinya lagi?"tanya Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Insiden setelah Squalo ditemukan dan diseret oleh Xanxus untuk kembali ke Varia Famiglia saja belum tuntas, sekarang Squalo harus menghilang lagi.

"Maaf Tsuna!"seru Dino tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan. "Aku..." Dino membuang pandangannya. "Aku tidak bisa membantu kali ini."

"EHHHH? Ke... kenapa Dino-san? Bukankah Squalo teman baik Dino-san?"panik Tsuna yang langsung mencengkeram erat monitornya mengantikan bahu Dino yang berada nun jauh di Italy.

"Apa kau masih ingat insiden saat aku mengetahui Squalo sedang menyamar di salah satu kotaku?"tanyanya lesu. Dia masih tidak berani memandang layar.

"Kalau tidak salah waktu Hibari-san pergi ke Italy untuk bertemu Dino-san kan?" Dino mengangguk. Dia menatap layar dengan serius.

"Setelah insiden itu, Kyouya mengancamku."

"EHHHH? Ba... bagaimana bisa?"jeritnya.

"JUUDAIME!"panggil Gokudera yang langsung menorobos masuk kamar Tsuna. "Juudaime tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tadi Juudaime berteriak?" Gokudera memeriksa dengan menyeluruh tubuh Tsuna.

"Maa maa Gokudera, kau terlalu cemas. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang jangan seenaknya menyentuh tubuh lelaki selain aku." Yamamoto langsung mengikat Gokudera dalam pelukkannya. Tsuna jadi memerah sendiri. "Oh, hi Dino-san! Bagaimana kabarnya?"tanya Yamamoto saat melihat tampang ganteng Dino Cavallone dari layar monitor.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi hubungan kalian sudah jauh juga ya." Dino tersenyum saat tanpa sadar melihat hickey di leher Gokudera yang langsung di tutupinya.

"Apa maumu bucking horse?"kesal Gokudera.

"Maa maa Hayato kau kan masih lemah jangan memaksakan diri!"suruh Yamamoto yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada ukenya itu.

"A...apa kau bilang..." Gokudera langsung paranoid.

"Kita kan melakukannya semalaman jadi tubuhmu pasti lelah meski kau tidak mau menampakannya di depan Tsuna."

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DI DEPAN JUUDAIME YAGYU BAKA!"

"Ano Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, pertengkaran suami istri sebaiknya dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak baik kalau dilihat anak kecil,"bujuk Tsuna.

"Eh? Anak kecil?"bingung Gokudera yang langsung menoleh ke arah sang decimo.

"Are? Sudah selesai?" Terlihat sosok bayi dengan rambut kribo hitam dan memakai baju bercorak sapi.

"A-HO-SHI!"

"Grupya! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Lambo langsung bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna.

"Jangan memanggil nama Juudaime seenaknya dasar ahoshi!"teriak Gokudera yang berniat menangkap sapi itu.

"Wee, coba saja kalau bisa menangkapku, A-ho-de-ra."

"AWAS KAU!"

"Dan begitulah Lambo berlari melarikan diri keluar dari kamar diikuti Gokudera."

"Tsuna, kau menjelaskan pada siapa?"bingung Yamamoto, Tsuna hanya tertawa.

"Jadi Dino-san kenapa Hibari-san mengancammu?"bingung Tsuna yang langsung kembali ke topik.

"Eh? Hibari mengancam Dino-san?"kagetnya.

"Kalian ingat kan waktu aku bilang aku akan membongkar penyamaran Squalo sendiri bersama Kyouya?" Keduanya mengangguk. "Setelah hari itu dia mengancam kalau lagi-lagi aku berhubungan dengan Squalo selain sebagai seorang guardian, KYOUYA AKAN MENCERAIKANKU!"

"APUA?"teriak Yamamoto sementara Tsuna cuma bisa tertawa garing.

"Maaf Tsuna, aku tidak mau kalau Kyouya pergi mencari pria lain."

"PRIA LAIN?" Tsuna tetap tertawa garing, nggak tahu kenapa kedua seme itu semakin histeris dan paranoid.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyouya!"

"Ti-dak-bi-sa-hi-dup." Kali ini Yamamoto tiba-tiba menangis seperti halnya Dino.

"HUWAAAA!" Dan keduanya pun berpelukan. Itu kalau jarak mereka dekat tapi sebenarnya kan mereka sama-sama meluk monitor. Tsuna mengalihkan muka dari pemandangan geje tersebut. Mungkin bakal tercipta pairing baru kalau mereka seperti itu terus.

"Anoo Dino-san, tidak usah cemas. Aku tidak akan memaksa Dino-san mencari Squalo. Biar aku dan Varia yang akan mencarinya."

"Tapi Tsuna, kelihatannya Varia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mencari Squalo."

"Mencari Squalo? Memangnya Squalo pergi kemana?"bingung Yamamoto.

"Squalo lagi-lagi menghilang dari Varia,"jelas mereka berdua bersamaan. Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan berangkat mencari Squalo!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA YAGYU BAKA!"teriak Gokudera yang langsung berlari menendang cowok itu namun malah dipeluknya erat. "GYAAA!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera, kau tidak perlu semalu itu. Bukannya kau kesepian jadi mendatangiku?"

"SIAP A YANG KESEPIAN? SIAPA?"

"Kalau begitu Tsuna, aku dan Gokudera pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Tsuna hanya mengangguk hampa karena Gokudera langsung digendong bridal style.

"GYAAA! TURUNKAN! TURUNKAN!"jerit Gokudera yang matanya semerah rebus.

"Hahahahaha, ahodera kayak orang idiot!"

"APA KATAMU AHOSHI?"

"Maa maa, Gokudera kau nggak perlu memikirkan apa kata Lambo."

"GYAAA!"

"Anoo Dino-san sepertinya Yamamoto mencium Gokudera lagi,"jelas Tsuna pada teman chatingnya itu.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi kasihan pada Gokudera." Keduanya langsung menghela nafas bersamaan.

O.O

PYAR!

"Yare-yare, suasana hati bos buruk lagi."

"Ushishishi, itu kan jelas karena Squaly menghilang."

"Kufufu, sepertinya ini menarik untuk diikuti."

"Ah! Rupanya kalian ada disini." Seseorang menyalakan lampu. Tampak 3 makhluk sedang berjongkok sambil main tali di pojokkan. "Mammon, bos punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Wah, akhirnya ada juga alasan untukku pergi dari tempat ini. Jaa!"pamitnya lalu melayang pergi ke arah kantor bosnya.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?"tanya Lussuria sambil mendekati mereda berdua.

"Ushishishi karena pangeran adalah pangeran jadi pangeran tidak perlu ikut permain anak kecil seperti ini."

"Kufufu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku,"tantang Muku-sama.

"Ushishishi, pangeran tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkapmu,"ujar Bel yang sama-sama tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita sekaligus makan pie? Aku baru membuatnya jadi mungkin sebentar lagi matang!"tawar Lussuri pada kedua makhluk itu.

"Ushishishi kalau pangeran dilayani tentu saja pangeran mau."

"Kufufu, itu tidak buruk."

"Oh ya, menurutmu apa keadaan Lavi di atas sana lebih baik?"tanya Lussuria, Dia sudah nggak perlu mengatakan siapa yang dijadikan perbandingannya.

"Ushishishi kalau dia sih selama yang melakukannya itu bos dia pasti tidak peduli."

"Kufufu memangnya kenapa kami harus memikirkannya?"tanya Muku-sama dengan senyum tak peduliannya.

"Ushishishi, tapi apa bos yakin tidak mencarinya kali ini?"tanya Bel lebih kepada orang di lantai atas daripada kepada mereka.

"Kufufu, aku tidak begitu peduli tapi mungkin ini lebih mengasikkan daripada sebelumnya."

"Oh ya, Rokudou Mukuro datang kemari karena ada urusan dengan bos kan?"

"Kufufu, itu sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Ushishishi, karena itu bos langsung memecahkan barang,"senyumnya.

"Tapi kenapa Squalo masih mau menghilang lagi ya?"bingung Lussuria. Karena terakhir kali Squalo menghilang, hukuman dari bosnya menyebabkan dia sebulan hanya terbaring di kamar tidur. Karena setiap hari Xanxus melakukan-**nya.**

"Ushishishi, karena kali ini Squaly sama sekali tidak menelepon berarti ada alasan lain."

"Kufufu, tapi alasan Squalo Superbi menghilang lagi benar-benar menarik perhatian seseorang."

"Siapa?"tanya Lussuria.

"Ushishishi, bukannya kita yang paling tahu?" Belphegor tersenyum misterius. Lussuria mengangguk karena dia langsung mengerti apa maksud kedua iblis itu tanpa perlu mengatakan nama orang itu.

O.O

Syntia : CUT!

Tsuna : Ano, Sytia-san? Kenapa Mukuro ada di Varia?

Syntia : Kufufu, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tenang saja Tsuna Muku-sama nggak akan selingkuh kok.

Tsuna : EH?

Syntia : Cerita ini termasuk sequel dari Ricerca, kalau belum baca, baca ya! And...

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
